Sineya
Sineya was a prehistoric girl as well as the first in the line of Slayers. Biography Becoming the Slayer In prehistoric Africa, a young girl named Sineya was taken against her will by three powerful mages — the Shadowmen — to become the ultimate weapon in the fight against the dark forces that plagued the world. They chained her to the floor of a cave and, using powerful magic, imbued her with the heart, soul, and spirit of a powerful shadow demon. Thus the first Slayer was created."Get It Done" Life and death Guided by her instincts and armed with her superhuman powers, Sineya hunted and killed vampires and demons. Unfortunately, the very people of her village (whom she protected) viewed her as a demon as well, and so expelled her.Prologue Shunned everywhere she went, and with the Shadowmen having failed to find and guide, Sineya became a recluse, with either little or no contact with her own humanity, or humanity at large."Restless" Though she never had a Watcher, Sineya met the Guardians at some point, and they gave her the Mʔ weapon, which she used to slay the last of the Old Ones that walked upon the Earth. Fatefully, that particular slaying took place on the Hellmouth in what would one day be the town of Sunnydale."End of Days" She eventually died and her powers passed on to another girl. Thus the Slayer line was born. Encountering Buffy Summers Thousands of years later, the Scooby Gang used an enjoining spell to invoke Sineya's spirit to defeat the near-invincible Adam."Primeval" She considered this an offense, as she firmly believed that the Slayer should and must operate alone. Using what appeared to be an apparition of Tara Maclay to speak for her, she invaded the dreams of the Gang to punish them. While she was successful in killing Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg, and Alexander Harris, she was bested by the current Slayer of that era, Buffy Summers, who realized that it was but a mere dream, and she could stop the fight by waking up. Before she did, however, she mocked her predecessor for her appearance and demeanor, and promptly rejected Sineya's insistence that she work alone. It was then that Sineya realized that she was defeated and vanished from the dreams, permitting the four of them to wake up, but not before leaving a cryptic message to Buffy, which foreshadowed the arrival of a sister, Dawn Summers, and her encounter with the banished god Glorificus. As a result of this experience, Buffy became more accepting of her role as the Slayer, and began to willingly study her power and history."Buffy vs. Dracula" Spirit guide When Buffy later sought help in defeating Glory, the Guide took Sineya's form to give Buffy two messages. First: encouraging her to love, telling her that her love would save the world. Second: telling Buffy the key to preventing the destruction of all creation: "Death is your gift.""Intervention" Wherein Buffy initially believed this was an allusion to her dark heritage, she soon came to realize that the Guide was in fact being quite literal, and that Buffy would need to sacrifice her life to save the universe."The Gift" Against the First In 2003, Giles takes the Potential Slayers on a trip to the desert to meet the Guide in the form of the First Slayer, apparently to see if she could provide any information on the First Evil."The Killer in Me" Buffy encountered her for the third time in a dream a week later. This time, Sineya's message was: "It is not enough." Buffy later learned that it meant her powers were not enough to combat the First Evil, and that she had to get more power to win — ultimately leading to her sharing her Slayer powers with her army of Potential Slayers in the final battle against the Turok-Han vampires."Chosen" The end of magic A few months after the end of magic, Sineya used a fairy to communicate with Buffy, telling her that the Scythe was the key to reversing the damage caused by the destruction of the Seed of Wonder and restoring magic to the Earth, but this task was not for Buffy, but for Willow.Slayer, Interrupted Sineya next appeared in a vision to Billy Lane not long after magic returned to the world.Love vs. Life As Billy was male, and not literally a Slayer, the Watcher Rupert Giles interpreted this as a sign that the rules of magic had changed, and that the First Slayer had accepted Billy as an ally.New Rules, Part Two Powers and abilities As the First Slayer, Sineya possessed superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, accelerated healing, and innate combat skills. However, due to her direct connection to the shadow demon, her superhuman powers were vastly superior to the other vampire Slayers who came after her. She also possessed the ability to astral-project into the dreams and visions of other Slayers, as well as the precognitive ability to foretell impending dangers. Invocation spell Behind the scenes *She was portrayed by Sharon Ferguson. *In The Slayer's Tarot, Sineya would have represented "The Fool" in its tarot card. Appearances Canonical Other ;Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic *''Lost & Found'' *''Note from the Underground, Part Three'' ;''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' novels *"The Ghosts of Slayers Past" *''Chosen: The One'' *''Queen of the Slayers'' *''Slayer'' References fr:Sineya Category:Slayers Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Major powers Category:Deceased individuals Category:Ghosts and spirits Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Scooby Gang allies